Who is he really?
by PJoHoOFan
Summary: Percy's the Leader of Camp Demigod. He's the champion of sword fighting and Swimming. But he also goes to school, where he's a loner, a loser, and gets 'bullied', and apparently, he's anorexic, even though he loves food. Life's been pretty much the same for a year. But what happens, when those 'bullies' hear about camp Demigod? And decide to try it one weekend? AU, All Mortal
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't, nor ever will, own PJo or HoO.**

******A/N Hey people, what's up? ok, so I know I should be writing my other FanFic's, but I seriously can't get this one out of my head. I've also thought about it, and know almost exactly what's going to happen.**

**Anyway, here's the full summary;**

**Percy's the leader of Camp Demigod. He's the champion at sword fighting and swimming. He's the only person in the Poseidon cabin. But at school, Percy's a loser, a loner. And apparently he's anorexic, even though he loves food. He gets 'bullied', only he doesn't care, never listens to them. But what happens when these so called 'populars' find out about Camp Demigod? When they decide to go one weekend. More importantly, what do they think when they find out that Percy Jackson, the guy they think is a loser, turns out to be the leader of the camp? What's Percy's reaction? AU, All Mortal. Has swearing.**

***Percy's Pov***

This was stupid.

Right now, I would usually be getting up and either going into the area to practice sword fighting, or going to either the Lake or the beach, for a swim.

But no. I had to get ready for school.

Right now, I could be at Camp Demigod, with all my friends. But no. I'm in my mums apartment in New York, ready for another day in

hell-sorry, school.

See, when I started at Goode High, last year, I hated the thought of not being a year rounder at camp. So I didn't make any friends and happened to catch the attention of all the 'populars' at our school. And that's not a good thing. As now, I am a loser and a loner. Also apparently I'm anorexic. Which is weird, considering I love food.

Someone started a rumor last year, and because I ignore everyone and never eat lunch in the cafeteria, they think it means I'm anorexic. People have weird minds these days. and not in the good way, like my friend Leo.

The thing is, I haven't actually been to a proper school. ever.

I started and became a year rounder when I was 7.

Anyway, I'm now late for school. I get out of bed, take a shower, get dressed into a blue T-Shirt that had Son of Poseidon written in black, I paired jeans with it.

Usually I would wear my leather Jacket with it, but then again, people might actually notice me. All I wanted was for the school day to end, so I could hang out with my cousins, Nico and Thalia.

They were year rounders, but ever since I started going to school, they sometimes broke camp rules to come see me.

The only reason Chiron, our camp director allowed this, was because my cousins and I all had a very close bond and because I was apparently the 'leader' of camp.

Dunno when that started though.

So I walked out of my room, to the kitchen, only to smell my mums cooking.

"Morning sweetie" she said

"Hey, mum" I said.

I say down and piled a plate full of blue pancakes.

You may be wondering, why blue?

Well a few years ago, my mum married this disgusting man, named Gabriel "Gabe" Ugliano.

I hated him, with all my heart.

He was abusive and cruel, although I didn't know it, he had been hitting my mum. And trust me. No. One. Hurts. My. Mother. So, I did the only thing I could, I called the police and punched him in the gut. Hard. The police came and arrested him.

Anyway, back to the blue thing. Stupid ADHD always making me stray off topic. Gabe once said that there was no such thing as blue food. So my mother made as much food as she could blue. She mainly used food colouring. It pissed him off so much.

I ate my pancakes. Kissed my mums check, grabbed my bag and left the apartment complex.

**ΩΩΩΩ**

When I got to school, the warning bell rang. I quickly ran to my home room. Even though it was the first day, of my Junior year, I already had my schedule, knowing I would almost certainly be late.

I sat down, in the back left corner, that had no decks near it, just as the late bell rang. The teacher glared at me. He then proceeded to do whatever he did. I don't know, I blocked him out and thought about Camp.

"...And so, you'll be getting a project to get to know someone in the class" The teacher said.

My head snapped up when I heard that. This would be pure torture.

Everyone glanced at their friends.

"And I have already chosen who will go with who" Whatever his name was said.

The class groaned.

"Katie with Melissa"

"Robin with Toby"

"Daniel with Sam"

"Percy with Annabeth"

Oh gods no.

**ΩΩΩΩ**

**R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJo or HoO. For the Gods sake, I'm a **

**G. I. R. L.**

***Annabeth's Pov***

I sat down in the middle of my home room. Where my friends Katie and Piper where there, as well as the other populars, the ones who I didn't particularly like, Drew, Lacy and Calypso.

"Hey guys" I said to Pipes and Katie.

"Hey" They said.

The warning bell rang, as Piper and Katie were talking about the pros and cons of make-up, with me interjecting occasionally.

Mr Scott, our home room teacher was about to speak, when a boy entered the room.

It was that loner, Percy Jackson.

He had messy black hair and unusual sea green eyes. He had the body of a swimmer and was pretty tall.

But he was the loser of the school. He came last year. You would think that a new kid would try to make friends, right? Not Percy. He hung out alone, never came to the cafeteria to eat lunch. Someone said that he was anorexic.

So of course, being apart of the popular group, we started to tease him. I guess it got a little out of hand.

Katie stuck her leg out to trip him. But he jumped, used to it.

Or a lot out of hand.

Percy went to the back left corner of the room and sat down, just in time, as the late bell rang. Mr Scott glared at Percy.

Percy ignored him.

Percy had always intrigued me. He wasn't shy, I knew that from his body language and the way he walked, like he didn't care what anyone else thought of him. Even though there were rumors they he was anorexic, he wasn't that thin. Sure, he was skinny, but not anorexic skinny. I wasn't sure how smart he was, but he rarely handed in homework.

He had never said a word to me, or to anyone really, we still bullied him.

We just want a reaction out of him, I guess. There's been a lot of loners and losers, but we haven't really bullied them, like the populars are supposed to-

"...And so, you'll be getting a project to get to know someone in the class" Mr Scott said.

I snapped out of my thoughts.

Everyone, me included glanced at their friends.

"And I have already chosen who will go with who" Whatever his name was said.

Everyone groaned.

"Katie with Melissa"

"Robin with Toby"

"Daniel with Sam"

"Percy with Annabeth"

Oh gods no.

**A/N Sorry for these short chapters! I'm trying to write longer ones.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the PJo or HoO characters, nor the books.**

***Percy's Pov***

Not her, anyone but her.

I don't want to get to know her. The facts I already have about her, are enough to see her personality. And I haven't been wrong about someone's personality before.

Mr what's his face was saying who everyone else was with. But I wasn't listening. I officially hated this teacher. Not that I didn't before, but...

Anyway, I couldn't believe I was stuck with that bitch!

"The project will be due at the end of this term. You will need to have an essay, a poster or PowerPoint" Mr what's his face said.

Great, I thought, a whole term working with her.

"Tomorrow, you will sit next to your assigned partner, you'll be assigned seats as well" What's his face said.

I groaned.

I didn't think home room could get worse, tomorrow I had to sit next to 'Ms popular'. Great.

**ΩΩΩΩΩ**

I escaped home room as quickly as I could and walked quickly to my next subject. Which happened to be Math with Mrs Dodds.

Is my luck really this crap?

I mean, Come on!

First I have to 'get to know' Annabeth Chase, a 'popular' at this hell hole.

Now, I have math. Which I suck at, considering, I have Dyslexia. Which makes things a whole heap harder, because even if I sat at the front, I wouldn't be able to see the board, much less understand what's on it.

And it's with Mrs Dodds, the strictest teacher at Goode High. She gives detentions to people who are late after the warning bell and don't hand in homework. As you can probably guess, that's where I spent my lunch times.

Now to answer your question, as to why our detentions are during our lunch break and not after school. The jocks who always get detention, would never get to play their various sports and so the coaches complained about never having enough players, the principal moved detentions to lunch breaks.

Now no jocks get into detention on purpose, because lunch is like a sacred thing to these people. Like the campfire at camp is to us campers at Camp Demigod.

Wow, that is a lot of camp's. Stupid ADHD, taking me off topic.

Anyway, detention during lunch is way better, as now I can spend more time with Thals and Nico when they come to New York.

Yet again, I sit in the back left corner in math. Then Mrs Dodds won't call me on to answer a question. Partly because she can't see me. Partly because she never does.

**ΩΩΩΩΩ**

Right now, it's lunch and for once I don't have detention. But that's to be expected, as its the first day of the year.

I don't go eat in the cafeteria either.

I go outside, where no one ever is and take out my phone.

It's sea green and has 'CD' on the front of it.

I call Nico, my cousin that sleeps till about now, unless Bianca or Hazel don't let him sleep in.

He picks up.

"Hey Perce, what's up?"

I groaned.

"Well, I am practically in Tartarus"

"Nah, it's more like the underworld." Nico said.

"No, definitely Tartarus, dude. I'm paired with a 'popular' chic for a 'get to know someone' thing"

"I feel for you man, which one?"

"Chase"

"At least she's not a total slut"

"Touché"

"I gotta go man, Bianca wants me"

"See ya, say hi to them for me. oh, and don't be late this afternoon"

"Bye, me and Thals will be there before you though" he challened.

"Oh, your so on" I said.

We hung up.

The bell rang.

I turned and walked towards my next class. Which was English.

Little did I know, that some of the 'populars' had been watching my whole conversation and had heard everything Nico and I had said. And didn't have any plans for this afternoon.

**ΩΩΩΩΩ**

** R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJo or HoO**

***Annabeth's Pov***

At the end of school, I met up with Piper, Katie, Silena, Miranda, Luke, Jake, Rachel and Ethan. All of them, my best friends and the populars that I actually like.

You are probably wondering why we're waiting, or who we're waiting for.

_*Start of Flashback*_

At lunch, Piper saw Percy Jackson, go outside. Since we had never seen Percy during the break, and the others weren't with us.

We followed him.

He pulled out a sea green phone, that had some letters on it, but I couldn't make them out.

He dialed in some numbers and waited for the other person to pick up.

"Hey Perce, what's up?"

Perce? He must be friends with Percy. That's weird, we thought he was a loner.

I looked at me friends. They had shocked expressions on their faces, mine must've looked similar.

He groaned.

"Well, I am practically in Tartarus"

Tartarus? He knew about that? I looked at my friends again. Hey had the same shocked expressions.

You see, we were all mythology freaks. And used Gods instead of God and invoked the gods all the time.

"Nah, it's more like the underworld." The other guy said.

The other guy understood as well?

"No, definitely Tartarus, dude. I'm paired with a 'popular' chic for a 'get to know someone' thing."

He was talking about me.

"I feel for you man, which one?"

I wondered what he thought about me, like if he thought I was a total bitch or something. Not that I cared what he thought about me.

"Chase"

That's it? I guess it's not to offending.

The others except Piper and Katie, who were in that class, looked at me, questionably. I hadn't told them about it yet. I made a gesture, that I would tell them later.

"At least she's not a total slut"

That's nice, coming from a guy I don't even know. I guess Percy had told him about me.

"Touché"

"I gotta go man, Bianca wants me"

Bianca, who's Bianca? The others looked just as puzzled.

"See ya, say hi to them for me. oh, and don't be late this afternoon"

This afternoon? What are they doing this afternoon?

I had an idea.

"Bye, me and Thals will be there before you though" the other guy challenged.

Thals, who's Thals? another friend of his? Wow we must've underestimated him a lot.

"Oh, your so on" Percy said.

Then they hung up.

The bell went and My friends and I quickly left.

_*End of flashback*_

So, here we were.

My plan from before, was to follow Percy and find out about his mysterious friends.

We were trying to find where Percy went. Who knew that trying to find a loner could be so hard? usually you would find them in a library or something, but not Percy. No, he was different. Which intrigued me even more.

I saw Percy walk down the hallway, to his locker.

"Guys" I said nudging them.

They looked up, and saw Percy.

Then they went back to their conversations, to pretend everything was normal.

He walked past us.

He opened the door and walked outside.

We followed him.

Gods that doesn't sound like we're stalkers at all, does it? *sarcasm*

He then ran to the back of the school.

That was weird, why would he go out there?

Then I heard voices that I didn't recognize.

"Thals, move, come on, we don't want kelp head to beat us, do we?" It was the same voice from the phone,

***Percy's Pov***

"To late guys, I'm already here" I called out to them.

"Kelp Head!" They called out.

"Dude, I haven't seen you for ages!"

"I know, we should hang out more" I said.

Thalia shook her head in exasperation.

"How is 12 hours a long time?" Thalia asked us.

"It is in our world" We said.

"You two are idiots" She told us.

We shrugged, used to it.

"So, any new pranks?" I asked slyly.

Nico groaned, while Thalia laughed.

"You knew about that, didn't you Perce?" Thalia asked me.

"Yep"

Nico groaned again.

"Why didn't you tell me Kelp Head?" He asked.

"Now why would I do that?" I asked.

"You wouldn't" Thals said.

"Exactly"

I smirked at him.

***Annabeth's Pov***

Percy had friends!

More importantly, Percy actually showed emotion.

See, Percy never really showed emotion when he was around us, or anyone really. I've honestly never seen him smirk, or simile or even frown. He's always had an unreadable face. It annoyed me.

But he was showing emotion now, like he had always done it, like he had never not.

Ok, thinking about that again makes it sound stupid. Never mind.

Anyway, they headed out of the grounds and towards the cafe near the corner of the street.

We followed them.

**A/N I hope that chapter was longer for u guys. Also I would like to thank all my readers! Thanks guys! ;)**

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own either the Percy Jackson books, nor the characters**

***Piper's Pov***

Percy Jackson is weird, was the biggest understatement of the century.

At school, he acts like a loner, a loser.

But, it turns out he actually had friends.

We knew where he would go, its where everyone went after school, the absolute best cafe in the world!

Cafe Jupiter.

Everyone, I mean literately everyone, goes there, loners, geeks, nerds, jocks, sluts, populars-everyone.

The only person I have never seen there is Percy. Turns out, even he goes there sometimes.

Cafe Jupiter is the only place that it doesn't matter who you are, everyone's welcome. But if your rude and/or disrespectful, your kicked out for a few days.

Cafe Jupiter is a medium sized building and it's oddly painted. Half of the building is painted Purple, while the other half is orange. It has most of the Greek and Roman Gods names, with Greek Gods, such as Poseidon, Artemis and Athena painted in Purple, while the Roman gods, like, Venus, Mars and Mercury in Orange.

Cafe Jupiter is also filled with Greek and Roman things. Whether it's a purple SPRQ banner, or a painting of Theseus, son of Poseidon, slaying the Minotaur.

I don't know who started the place, but I know that it's sponsored by a camp. I'm not sure where the camp is though, or even the name of it.

Anyway, we had decided that we had to get a head start, so that it won't look suspicious if we go in half an hour later then we always do.

We practically ran to the cafe, only slowing when we reached the door. We went and sat at our normal booth. Luke and Ethan went up to the counter and ordered our usuals.

Soon enough, Percy and his two friends walked in. Before, we didn't get a good look at his friends, but they had something in common, though I'm not sure what.

His first friend, was a girl. She had short black hair, with blue highlights and electric blue eyes. She was wearing a silver half jacket, with 'Hunters of Artemis' written in small letters on the back. Underneath, she had on a black tank top with black jeans and chains hanging on her waist. she had paired that with black combat boots and a collar with spikes on her neck, and a matching one on her left hand. She also had a piece of leather on her arm, like archers used, on her right.

Percy's other friend, is what you would call an emo. He had on a leather jacket, with a black skull shirt and Black jeans, with black converses, but instead of a star as the insignia, there was yet another skull. He had dark eyes that were almost black and black hair.

I also looked at Percy. He was wearing a blue 'son of Poseidon' shirt, with jeans and sea green converses, that had a trident as the insignia. The same thing he was wearing this morning, but he had added a leather Jacket and had a smirk on his face.

I was shocked, to say.

I mean, this is Percy Jackson we're talking about. The loser, the loner. But here he was, defying all that. He actually looked hot. And he had friends.

He looked around and saw us. His smirk faded a bit.

"So when are you coming back to camp, Perce?" The girl asked him.

He looked back at them.

Camp? What camp?

"Dunno, I do have school, remember?" He told them.

"Eh, stuff school, come hang out with us" The other boy said.

"Now why would I want to do that, Nico?" Percy asked him.

Hmmm, so his name was Nico.

"Cuz you love your favorite cousins" The girl said.

So they were his cousins.

Percy looked around.

"Where are Bianca, Hazel and Jason, then?" He asked them, mockingly.

Who were Bianca, Hazel and Jason?

The other two both put their hand to their hearts.

"We're hurt, Kelp Head, real hurt" Nico said.

Kelp Head? They even had nicknames for that dork?

"Eh, whatever" Percy replied.

"Come on, lets see if Beckendorf dropped it off, like he said he would." Percy said.

Beckendorf? How many friends did he have?

The other two nodded at him.

Then they walked away, until they were out of sight.

I turned towards my friends.

"Well that was..." Katie said.

I nodded my head in agreement.

The waitress came over and delivered our food.

We talked and joked around.

But in my head, I couldn't stop thinking about Percy and his cousins.

If I only knew one thing, it was that we were going to get to the bottom of this.

**A/N Sorry that the chapter isn't that long. **

**R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer; I don't own the PJo/HoO characters or the books**

***Thalia's Pov***

Nico and I had gone into the city to see Percy. We missed stupid Kelp Head.

I mean, it's kinda hard not to, he is the leader of Camp after all.

But, he's also my best friend and one of my favorite cousins.

We met him at his school, Goode High. It's still hard to think of Perce at school. Well, how he's treated anyway.

He was so pissed when his mum had told him he had to go to school, so he hasn't made any friends and had caught the eye of the bullies or 'populars' of the school.

I'll admit, I was really upset that he wasn't at camp all the time, I can't annoy him as much, or tease him or anything. It wasn't as much fun at camp anymore without him. He's like the heart of our little family.

We have 6 people in our small family at camp. They're all my cousins and brother.

Jason, my brother is fifteen and would be in year 10 this year if he had gone to school. Jason has blonde hair and electric blue eyes.

Hazel, my cousin and Nico's sister is also fifteen, she has these warm brown-black eyes and long dark brown curly hair.

Bianca is Nico's twin sister, as well as Hazel's sister. She has long black hair and black eyes, like Nico.

Then there's Nico and Percy.

Nico has Black hair and Black eyes. His twin sister is Bianca and his other sister is Hazel.

Percy, has sea green eyes and black hair. He has a brother, Tyson, who's 4 and lives with his mum and step dad, Paul, who's an English teacher at Goode High.

Sometimes Tyson comes over to camp when Sally and Paul need Percy to babysit. So we sometimes see him and consider him family, as well.

So, anyway, after we met up with Percy, we went to Cafe Jupiter. Cafe Jupiter is actually what the camp uses to get money for food and stuff.

Some of the ex-campers work there. Incase your wondering, yes, they do get payed.

Of course, we took like 15 minutes to get there, catching up and arguing.

When we entered, a group of students looked at us.

Percy was annoying Nico, but when he saw that group, his smirk defaulted a little.

He looked really uncomfortable, so I decided to take him out of his misery.

"So when are you coming back to camp, Perce?" I asked him.

He looked back at us.

"Dunno, I do have school, remember?" Percy said.

"Eh, stuff school, come hang out with us" Nico told him.

I agreed, even though I didn't tell them.

"Now why would I want to do that, Nico?" Percy asked him

"Cuz you love your favorite cousins" I said.

Percy looked around.

"Where are Bianca, Hazel and Jason, then?" He asked them, mockingly.

Nico and I both put our hand to our hearts.

"We're hurt, Kelp Head, real hurt" Nico said.

"Eh, whatever" Percy replied.

"Come on, lets see if Beckendorf dropped it off, like he said he would." Percy said.

Nico and I nodded, remembering our reason for coming here in the first place.

We walked towards the back door, that led out to the garage.

The door had a lock on it, but everyone, and I mean, everyone, had a key to Cafe Jupiter, that same key let us go out into the garage.

As you have probably guessed, we were picking up a car. But it wasn't just any car, it was one that Beckendorf and Leo had been putting together for weeks now.

It was a car made especially for the six of us, it was a black car, with sea green seats. Every other part of the car was electric blue.

It also wasn't very fancy, it was a pretty normal BMW, but it had extra stuff on the inside. Stuff that will be explained later, in full detail. Incase you didn't notice, I suck with details.

We opened the back door and went around to the car.

"I call shot-gun!" I shouted.

"I'm driving!" Percy then shouted.

"Aww, man" Nico said.

We climbed into our respective seats.

Percy pressed a button in our car, that made the garage door open and drove out.

There was only one problem: I had no idea where he was going.

**A/N Ok, so as you can tell, I have no idea about cars, sorry about that.**

***IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!***

**In this story, Nico, Thalia, Bianca and Percy are all the same age and Bianca and Nico are twins. Jason and Hazel are also the same age. In this story, Tyson is four years old and for the sake of what's left of my sanity, a son of Sally and Paul. **

**Ok, one other thing, I want to know your favorite pairings, like who Nico should be with, who Bianca and Thalia should be with e.c.t.**

** R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer; I don't own PJo or HoO. Wanna-be Hunter of Artemis here! I also don't own any song that it mentioned.**

***Nico's Pov***

I watched as the garage door shut, then turned back around in my seat.

"So...where are we going?" Thalia asked.

Percy smiled.

"I want to go home" Is all he said it we knew what he meant.

Perce didn't consider 'home' with Sally, Paul (his step-dad, who also happens to be his English teacher) and Tyson. But he did consider camp, to be his home, as it has been for the past 9 years.

"YES!" Thalia and I shouted, Percy just laughed at us like we were idiots, which I suppose, we are.

I reached forward, from the back seat and turned on the radio. Fortunately, one of my favorite songs were playing, Numb by Linkin Park.

_...I've become so lost, I can't feel you there. I'm becoming more, all I want to do, is be more like me and be less like you. But I know, you've had someone disappointed in you..._

I'm not sure why, but I seriously love this song.

We listened to other awesome songs till we got to Camp Demigod.

**ΩΩΩΩΩ**

The first thing you see, is a tree on a hill.

Most people don't think that there is anything other then more paddocks. But there are some who know what it really is. Camp Demigod. A place, with most of the population filled with ADHD and Dyslexic kids.

That sounds like torcher, right? well then, I have some questions for you, where do you live? What's your name? When can a group of about 10, come and beat you up? Cuz, that's exactly what we would do. The Ares cabin takes pleasure in beating up people. So don't insult us.

Anyway, you see that giant, pine tree, up on that green hill? That's Thalia's Tree.

Ok, so your probably wondering why we named a tree, unless we're hippies **(no offense to hippies, I think they're cool). **Just to let you know, we're not.

It all started when Percy, Thalia and I were 10...

_*FlashBack*_

"Ready...set...GO!" Thalia screamed.

We immediately set off, running as fast as we could.

We ran up the hill (as most of you know, it hurts like Hades!), legs barely hitting the ground, breathing hard.

Unfortunately, the Gods were not in Percy and I's favor that day, as we totally missed the tree, and because we were sprinting, we couldn't stop and started running down the hill.

Thalia, didn't miss the tree though. But, as she was running as fast as us, instead, she slammed into the tree, face first.

When Percy and I got back to the top of the hill, we burst out laughing.

Sitting there, was Thaila, who had landed on her butt and was facing the tree, looking confused. A pinecone fell on her head.

Perce and I burst out laughing.

Realization settled on her face, as she she stood up and faced us, a smirk on her face. We immediately stopped laughing.

"I win" Thalia said.

We both groaned.

See, we weren't running up a hill for no reason, although sometimes we did, when we were playing games and stuff like that. We were running up the hill, because we had decided to name the tree.

On their way to camp, everyone saw the tree, so we decided to name it. Stupid, I know, but we were bored and had completed all the training for the day.

Anyway, we had made a competition, whoever was the first to touch the tree, wins and gets the tree named after them.

"Not fair" I whined.

Percy nodded his head.

Thals shrugged.

"That was the rules. So, this tree is officially called...THALIA'S TREE!" she yelled.

We couldn't help it, we all burst into laughter.

"So...Pinecone Face, how does it feel to have a tree named after you?" Percy asked Thalia.

"Pinecone Face?" She asked him.

He shrugged.

"You hit the tree face first, then a pinecone landed on your head..."

Ok, when did Percy start having logic?

I stifled laughter.

Thalia smirked.

"Oh really, Kelp Head?" She asked him.

"Kelp Head?" He asked her, questionably.

She nodded.

"Your head is full of Kelp" She stated, as if this were a well known fact, which it was.

I couldn't help it, I burst into laughter.

"Why are you laughing, Death Breath?" They said in sync, which freaked me out.

I glared at them.

We were all glaring at each other, ready to start a fight, when the conch horn sounded, signaling dinner.

We stopped glaring at each other and raced off towards the food.

_*End of FlashBack*_

So, that's how we got our Nicknames and is the stores of Thalia's Pine Tree.

So, we got out of the car, ran up the hill, touched Thalia's Tree and ran into camp.

We ran towards the Lake, where we knew Bianca, Hazel and Jason were waiting.

"PERCY'S HERE!" I yelled at them.

Then, all Hades broke loose.

**A/N **

**OH MY F******* GODS!**

**THANK YOU PEOPLE! HOLY HERA! there are SO many reviews and reads! **

**Sorry if it isn't very good, it was a rushed job.**

**Also, I personally love Numb, by Linkin Park. I was at a swimming carnival when I wrote this, so sorry if it isn't as good or I got some of the lyrics messed up.**

**(Also, This is posted both on and Wattpad, so it's for both)**

**R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I live in Australia, not the US. I can't possibly be Rick Riordan.**

***Jason's Pov***

"PERCY'S HERE!" Nico yelled.

Bianca, Hazel and I, had been sitting on the edge of the Lake, talking.

We talked about all kinds of things, like when Bianca was worrying about how to get Malcolm, from the Athena cabin, to go out with her. Now, they're a happy couple.

We had just been sitting calmly, talking about random stuff, like how there was nothing to do, when we heard Nico yell, we raced over and crashed into Percy.

We missed our Kelp headed cousin whenever he wasn't at camp.

It was weird, walking around and not seeing him at all.

He would usually be at the lake (the reason we all hung out there), in the arena training, pranking with the Stolls and/or Leo or eating/sleeping.

You would've thought that we'd be used to it by now, but we weren't. It's hard not to miss him, he's always happy or helping someone with there problems, taking a risk or doing something stupid.

"Urg, guys, I can't-breath" He managed to gasp out.

We smiled at him.

"So, what's been going on around here?" He asked us.

I shrugged.

"Nothing. Literately, nothing."

"How's school Perce?" Hazel asked him.

"Uh, crap. It's school, Haze, and you guys aren't there." He said.

"True 'dat" Thalia said. "I mean, we're hard not to miss!"

Percy laughed.

"For once, your actually right Pinecone face" He said.

"Of course I am, I'm always right" She said, mock glaring at him.

Nico snorted.

"Yeah right" He said, laughing, while Thalia glared at him.

Bianca grinned and shook her head.

"Yep, the family's defiantly back." She then said.

We grinned.

We then linked arms and walked towards the lake, sort of like how you see in the movies.

Tomorrow, we may not be together, but for today at least, we are.

**A/N**

**Ok, just to clear a few things up Camp Demigod is Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter are combined. It's Located where CHB is. And because I didn't want to leave Camp Jupiter out, its gonna be Cafe Jupiter instead.**

**So, Camp Demigod is Greeks and Romans combined. *SPOILERS AHEAD* The 'Demigods' take these tests to find out who their godly parent is, so instead of getting claimed like what happens in the books, they take tests.**

**Also, this is posted on both and Wattpad.**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! :D**

**Also, sorry for this short as chapter **

**Remember, I love reviews, good or bad.**

**R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJo or HoO.**

** *Luke's Pov***

She was gorgeous. Breathtaking.

I wanted her so bad.

I have to admit though, when I saw her with Jackson and emo kid, I was extremely jealous.

Then, I found out they were cousins, which left me relieved. Which confused me, I mean I haven't said a word to her and she hasn't even seen me, and I already had a crush on her.

I had heard her speak though, her beautiful angelic voice.

I had never known what love felt like, but now I do. I'm not quite sure how to explain it. When I saw her, my heart was pounding, my hands started to sweat and I thought of all my flaws, and how I wasn't worthy of her. No matter how cliché that sounds.

Jackson was so lucky to have her as a cousin, otherwise she probably wouldn't have given him the time of day.

She was beautiful, with her Straight short black hair, with amazing blue highlights and beautiful electric blue eyes. She was wearing a silver half jacket, with 'Hunters of Artemis' written in small letters on the back. Underneath, she had on a black tank top with black jeans and chains hanging on her waist. She had paired that with shiny black combat boots and a collar with spikes on her neck, and a matching one on her left hand. She also had a piece of leather on her arm, like archers used, on her right.

Altogether, she looked, Epicly Badass.

She was insanely gorgeous.

Ok, I'm probably obsessing over her a bit too much.

I was snapped out of my thoughts, when my friends started talking about them.

"What do you think Luke?" Annabeth asked me.

They all looked at me, awaiting an answer.

"Uh, er, she was, uh..." I said.

I only realized my mistake when their eyes widened in realization.

"Luke, do you, have a, a crush, on Percy's cousin?" Katie asked me, as if she was scared of my answer.

I blushed in response.

"OH MI GODS!" Piper squealed.

The girls stated gossiping about it.

"Stop!" I said over the top of them.

"You can't tell anyone about this, ok?" I warned them.

Lacy looked disappointed. "Aww"

They, eventually, agreed.

All throughout this all the guys were snickering.

Thanks guys.

Incase you didn't notice, that was sarcasm.

"Hey guys, its late and I gotta get home, my parents are going out and leaving me to babysit the brats." Annabeth sighed.

See, Annabeth has two step brothers, a step mum and her dad. Her real mum took off when she was three, now Annabeth has no idea where she is. Her step mum hates her guts, as she wanted a perfect little family, that included no steps or anything. The feeling is mutual as Annabeth hates her as well.

There were courses of 'good luck' and 'bye' all around.

Annabeth waved and turned around, walked outside and left the cafe.

I turned my attention towards the rest of the group.

"I gotta take off as well, see you guys later" My best friend, Ethan said.

He turned and left after a chorus of 'goodbyes'.

As it turns out, everyone had somewhere to be, including me.

**ΩΩΩΩΩ**

That night, when I went to sleep, I dreamed of the beautiful girl, laughing in the sunlight, on a beach somewhere.

**A/N**

**Thank you to all the people that review! Also, thanks anyone who reads this! :D**

**R&R!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: You must have me mistaken for Rick Riordan, as I don't own PJo or HoO**

***Percy's Pov***

I kicked a random rock. My cousins gave me a ride from camp to school, I was complaining the whole way.

I was bored and tired.

We had been up until 3 am this morning, playing Truth or Dare.

As usual, secrets were spilt, blackmail was made and embarrassment was present. It was the best night of the week.

Now I go to a boring life, away from the awesomeness that is Camp Demigod.

At times like these, my life really sucked.

I saw the 'populars' as I walked towards my locker.

I was really surprised when they didn't do anything to me.

I mean, they're always punching, kicking, hitting or swearing at me, the only reason I let them is because I don't care.

But they just ignored me or stared at me, like I was from a different species. It was creepy.

Oh no. What of they saw me yesterday at Cafe Jupiter with my cousins? Shit, this is bad. Very bad.

Lets just hope they didn't, then things can go back to normal.

My mom had said that I only had to go to school for two years, because of the education at Camp. Also, because all my friends and cousins were there.

So, at least I had one thing to look forward to. Even if I couldn't get a job outside in the real world, I could always work at Cafe Jupiter.

The bell rang, bringing me out of my daydream about the future.

I walked to home room.

When I got there, I took my seat at the back left corner, like usual.

This was probably going to be yet another, boring day, where I do nothing. What a waste.

The Big 3 Cabins were doing sword fighting right now. Great.

The Big 3 Cabins, are, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. They were the big 3, because, they were the sons of Kronos, The Titan King. There were no other god, sons of Kronos.

Ok, that was confusing.

Want to know something even more confusing? A Son of Mars (Ares) and daughter of Pluto (Hades) are dating. Meaning, Hazel and her boyfriend, Frank Zhang, one of my really good friends and an epic archer, are related. As Hazel would be Frank's Aunt, because Ares or Mars, was Zeus or Jupiter's son and Hades or Pluto's brother.

The answer to this weirdness? As long as they're not from your cabin, they're fair play.

Now, about this Greek/Roman thing.

We take these tests, that tell you, who's son or daughter you are. That same test also determines whether we are Greek or Roman.

Hazel and Jason are Roman. Thalia, Nico, Bianca and I are Greek.

Bianca's boyfriend, Malcolm. is a Greek son of Athena.

Hazel has Frank, who's a son of Mars or Ares.

Jason, Thalia, Nico and I are single, but that's ok with us.

I was taken (yet again) out of my thoughts -I should probably stop getting lost in them- by The one and only, Annabeth Chase.

I looked up at her, with a blank expression.

She scowled at me.

"We have to sit with our partners, remember?" She said, answering my unasked question, about why the Hades she was here, next to me.

I rolled my eyes.

"Then sit." I said to her.

She looked mildly surprised. But, then again, I haven't actually ever said anything to her, or most people in the school (including her whole group).

We sat there awkwardly for a few minutes.

"So..." She said, trailing off.

I looked at her, for the first time in over five minutes.

"When are we going to do this essay?" She asked me.

I shrugged, then sighed.

"I guess we could do it at my place" I said.

"When?" She asked.

"After school, if you don't have anything on" I said.

"Ok"

The bell went, so I quickly got up.

I looked back down at her.

"Meet me outside the front doors, after school" I said.

Then I turned and left.

***Annabeth's Pov***

It was lunch, by the time all my friends were gathered.

"So, what are you guys doing this afternoon?" Silena asked us.

Silena was this beautiful brunette, she had these really pretty kaleidoscope eyes, similar to her sisters Piper and Lacy. Siena was also head cheerleader, but she wasn't bitchy or sluty. She was also a year older then us, so she was a senior.

"I'm going to football practice with Ethan" Luke said.

Luke was this handsome football player, he had serious muscle, but not to much, like the Halk. He was a brunette with bright blue eyes.

(A/N Did the books ever say what Luke's eye colour was? I'm ashamed I don't know this) He's been one of my best friends since we were twelve.

Ethan was a tall, brunette, with brown eyes. He was a football runner, with a bit less muscle then Luke, he was a ladies man and a player. He was pretty cute.

"I'm going to an art class at 4" Rachel said.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare, had frizzy red hair and bright green eyes. She was an artist, and although her father was a famous land developer and in charge of a lot of famous buildings, she was always protesting for the different animals and the environment. She was totally against her fathers job. She usually wore, ripped jeans, with drawings and marks, over them, despite how much money her parents had.

"I have to go to Percy Jackson's place, for home room assignment" I said.

They stared at me.

"WHAT!" Lacy shouted.

Lacy was a pretty brunette, with Kaleidoscope eyes. She was also a cheerleader. As well as being born a few months after her sister Silena, she was also in Senior year. Piper, Silena and Lacy were all sisters, born from the same mom, but different fathers. It was a big, awkward family.

"You heard me" I said.

"Uh, since when did this happen?" Silena asked me.

"Oh, right, I haven't told you guys yet. Well, this year for home room, we have to do an assay and a poster or PowerPoint about our partners. The teacher choose who we were paired with, I was paired with Percy Jackson" I said.

Then, I continued, to eat my pizza.

They (except Piper and Katie, who already knew) were all staring at me, as if I just said that I had met Linkin Park, an awesome band that we were all addicted to.

"You have hot to tell us all about it tomorrow, ok, Annie?" I immediately glared at Silena. I seriously hated that nickname. "Ok, ok, sorry, geesh, people these days" She said.

I sighed.

"Fine"

Then we continued eating and talking about who's going out with who and who would make a good couple. You know, the usual gossip.

But all I could think was, watch out Percy.

**A/N**

**Hey people, **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! :D**

**_*QUESTION*_**

**_Which do u want, Calypso and Leo or Reyna and Leo?_**

**Since the last chapter was, like, so short and I got half the day off school today, I wrote this! **

**So, I'm posting it at like 6 in the afternoon, which is when I get home. **

**Well, I have to go, bye!**

**R&R**

**-PJoHoOFan**


End file.
